Sister's Keeper
by J. Maria
Summary: The Summers sisters are formidable when it comes to someone hurting one of their own. And why shouldn't they be? They learned everything they knew from the Bell sisters.
1. Am I My Sister's Keeper?

Title: Sister's Keeper  
Part Title: Am I My Sister's Keeper?  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns the Buffyverse, JK owns the Potterverse. Im just playing in someone elses sandbox.  
Spoilers: Um, as far as DH spoilers are concerned - there are none. Set before the events in OotP, and this takes place directly after the events of GoF. So spoilers for that, mmkay?  
Summary: The Summers sisters are formidable when it comes to someone hurting one of their own. And why shouldn't they be? They learned everything they knew from the Bell sisters.  
A/N: Okay, set directly after the events in Goblet, and three years (two and a half) before the events of Welcome to the Hellmouth

__

Am I My Sister's Keeper?

Joyce Summers had enough on her plate without her stepmother's frantic phone calls about her sister. Buffy was nervous about starting middle school and Dawn was mad that Buffy thought she was too cool to baby-sit her. And Hank - well, Hank was putting extra hours in at the office. Again. The phone rang again and Joyce snatched it up between making Dawn's peanut butter and banana sandwich and putting a plate of toast between her bickering girls.

"Hello?"

"Joycie?" Helena Bell's voice chirped over the phone.

"Mum?"

"Is it Granny?" Dawn squealed, tugging on her mother's sleeve.

"Why do you have to shriek like that!" Buffy wrinkled her nose is disgust.

"Girls, I'm on the phone!" Joyce cried, pulling herself from her youngest daughter's grasp. "Mum, whats the matter?"

"Your Dad insists on sending our Katie back to that awful place again! Honestly, a boy died there and your father wants her to go back to that school!"

"What's going on in here?" Hank yelled, looking at the mess Dawn and Buffy had made of their breakfast and the table. "Why are you on the phone instead of keeping an eye on them, Joyce?"

"I am keeping an eye on them. Buffy, go take your sister upstairs and help her change her clothes."

"Mom!"

"Buffy Anne Summers, you will do as I say and you will not complain," Joyce snapped, her eyes locked on Hank's disapproving face. She turned her attention back to her stepmother. "Katie -"

"Oh, it's _her_. Tell your father she is definitely not coming here this summer. I don't want her -"

"Hank, shut up," Joyce cried, stalking out of the kitchen so she could listen to what her stepmother was trying to say.

"I'm sorry to be such a nuisance, Joycie," Helena's voice trembled. Joyce sent a withering glance back through the kitchen doorway at her husband's back. He had no right to make her stepmother feel like a nuisance.

"Nonsense. Hank is just being Hank and the girls are in a mood today. As for Katie, you know she's always welcome to stay here for the summer holidays."

"Joyce?" Helena's voice asked the question she had been silently asking herself for the last three months.

Was it really okay? Hank had never cared for her eccentric stepmother and father. That's why they lived in California and barely ever visited her family. Her mother had died just before she'd finished college, and her father had gone on a trip to find himself not long after. Joyce had been shocked when hed returned for her wedding twelve months later with a young wife and infant daughter in tow.

Hank had expected her to be hurt and angry at his outlandishness and audacity. To be truthful, Joyce secretly thought her mother would be happy that her father had found someone to love. Her mother had been sick for some time before her death, and she'd often confided in Joyce that she hoped her father wouldn't mope for long once she was gone. Hank had been more upset than she had been. She'd always wanted a little sister. Her older brother and sister, however, were less than thrilled with the arrival of their father and step-mother.

Katie was only three years older than Buffy, but Joyce had never treated her like her daughter. Katie was Katie. She was brash when she wanted to be, and sweet when she wanted to be. She was never afraid to be herself around anyone. Joyce often wished she could be like that with Hank, and that the girls could feel that way too. But now Hank was huffing from the doorway, and Helena was worrying over the phone line. Joyce fixed a smile on her face and spoke again.

"I'm sure well work something out. You know the girls are so anxious to see their aunt soon."

"Joyce, are you sure Hank will be alright with it?" Helena asked.

"Sure I'm sure. He just needs some convincing, that's all."

Katie never did come to visit that summer, no matter how much Joyce had begged and argued with Hank about it. He wasn't her sisters keeper after all.


	2. My Sister's Keeper

Title: Sister's Keeper  
Part Title: My Sister's Keeper  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns the Buffyverse, JK owns the Potterverse. Im just playing in someone elses sandbox.  
Spoilers: Um, as far as DH spoilers are concerned - there are none. And this part takes place directly after the events AU book seven (I just cant accept the events of book 7 to be cannon yet, sue me). So spoilers for that, mmkay?  
Summary: The Summers sisters are formidable when it comes to hurting one of their own. And why shouldn't they be? They learned everything they knew from the Bell sisters.  
A/N: Roughly two years have passed, Katie is 18, Buffy is 15/16, and Dawn is 9/10. Summer after season one.

__

My Sister's Keeper

Katie Bell scanned the crowds nervously. Oliver had said a scout was watching and her mum had said Joyce had come over for a visit. She flew low over the crowds and spotted her mother, sister and boyfriend all crushed together. Her dad was a row lower, talking excitedly to the balding man beside him.

In the bleachers, Joyce was holding her breath as her sister swooped past them. If she knew that Katie could see her, she would have mouthed that her baby sister had picked a good one. Oliver Wood was young, charming, sweet, and athletic. Nothing at all like her ex-husband.

"So I hear you've got two girls at home, Ms. Bell?" Oliver asked, leaning close to her.

"It's Mrs. Summers," Joyce said absently. "And yes, I've got two daughters. Buffy and Dawn."

"You should have brought them along, Joycie," her father called up to her.

"You really should have, Joyce," Helena said sadly. "I do miss seeing them. They'll be grown and gone before you know it."

"The girls wanted to spend the summer with their father. Just because I can't stand Hank, it doesn't mean they can't enjoy spending time with him. Besides, I'm not sure I'm ready to tell them that magic is real. Oh!" Joyce held her breath as one of the other players - Chasers is what Oliver called them - swooped past Katie so hard that she almost toppled from her broom. Oliver cursed under his breath beside her. "Is that move legal?" She demanded.

"Unfortunately, it is," Oliver spat. "And Flint knows how to get away with everything but murder."

"Flint?"

"That bastard who almost knocked our Katie from her broom."

"I take it you know him?" Joyce asked, watching as Katie zoomed up beside Flint and knocked the ball - Quaffle - from his hand.

"We went to school together. Different houses, and his was our fiercest competition. He even stayed back a year to try and steal the Quidditch cup from us again."

"Really?"

"Really."

Joyce watched with interest as Katie shouted back fighting words to the bigger Chaser. She couldn't help but smile at the bickering two. She stole a glance back at Oliver and felt a twinge of pity. He might be her sister's keeper now, but someone else might have that job soon.


	3. My Sister's Chaser

Title: Sister's Keeper  
Part Title: My Sister's Chaser  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns the Buffyverse, JK owns the Potterverse. Im just playing in someone elses sandbox.  
Spoilers: Um, as far as DH spoilers are concerned - there are none. And this part takes place directly after the events AU book seven (I just cant accept the events of book 7 to be cannon yet, sue me). So spoilers for that, mmkay?  
Summary: The Summers sisters are formidable when it comes to hurting one of their own. And why shouldnt they be? They learned everything they knew from the Bell sisters.  
A/N: Another rough two and a half years have passed, Katie is 20/21, Buffy is 18, and Dawn is 12. Summer after season three and before season four.

__

My Sister's Chaser

"This place makes my skin crawl," Marcus Flint said stubbornly as he hefted Katie Bell's bag along with his own. "This many muggles in one place make me nervous."

"Well, no one invited you along, now did they?" Katie snapped at her Captain. "You invited yourself along on my bloody holiday. I only get to see my sister once or twice a year and here you are, bumbling along behind me!"

Only Joyce hadn't been shocked when the Falmouth Flacons had snatched her up three years ago and signed her before Puddlemere or Chudley could even have their say. For all their years as fierce rivals, Flint had been quite insistent that she join his team. Maybe Fred and George had knocked him in the head with one too many Bludgers over the years.

"If this isn't a sight for sore eyes!" Joyce laughed across the airport terminal, rushing to greet her sister.

"Joycie!" Katie cried, flinging herself around her older sister. "Merlin, it's been too damn long!"

"And who's this?" Joyce asked the moment after they got done hugging.

"Apparently, I'm a hot commodity that's also a flight risk," Katie huffed.

"What?"

"My _captain_ is afraid that I'll damage myself here in sunny California."

"What?"

"I tell you, it's a bloody hellmouth!" Marcus hissed quietly. Katie only glowered at him.

"Only a Slytherin would know about such dark magic places. Besides, it's not."

"Well," Joyce hedged, watching her sister's eyes bulge in shock. "It actually is a hellmouth."

"You can't be serious."

"I told you." Marcus couldn't help but gloat, until he saw Joyce's cold stare.

"You would be her captain?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't ma'am my sister, you git," Katie elbowed him sharply.

"Bloody hell, woman, you're tryin my last bit of patience."

"Aunt Katie!" Buffy and Dawn screeched, distracting Katie from further maiming her captain.

"May I have a word, Mr. Flint?" Joyce asked, hanging back while Buffy and Dawn dragged Katie towards the door.

"You can call me Marcus, Mrs. Summers." Marcus answered.

"And you can call me Joyce," she smiled brightly at him, which should have been his first warning. "I'm not sure what your intentions are concerning my sister. I was at the match you scouted her from, and I wasn't sure then what your intentions were either."

"Intentions -"

"I'm not finished. I love my younger sister very much, and I get the feeling that you might like her in that sense -"

"As a bloody sister?" Marcus cried, obviously horrified at the idea.

"I'm still not finished. If you hurt my sister in anyway, be warned that there are people who would love for nothing more than to beat you to death with a shovel for hurting her."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, its a very firm promise." Joyce smiled at him again as Dawn ran back to hurry them up. "Welcome to Sunnydale, Marcus."


	4. I Am My Sister's Keeper

Title: Sisters Keeper  
Part Title: I Am My Sister's Keeper  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns the Buffyverse, JK owns the Potterverse. Im just playing in someone elses sandbox.  
Spoilers: Um, as far as DH spoilers are concerned - there are none. And this part takes place directly after the events AU book seven (I just cant accept the events of book 7 to be cannon yet, sue me).  
Summary: The Summers sisters are formidable when it comes to hurting one of their own. And why shouldnt they be? They learned everything they knew from the Bell sisters.  
A/N: Two years later : Katie is 23, Buffy is 20, Dawn is 14. Set after The Body

__

I Am My Sister's Keeper

Katie had arrived twelve hours after getting the call. She would have gotten there sooner had he not stopped her. Twelve hours of sitting on a broom clutching at the back of her husband's cloak with tears streaming down her face had not been how she'd planned on spending her anniversary. It was worth it. Joyce's house was dark when they arrived. He'd insisted they hide the broom. Katie could give two rats arses if anyone spotted the economy size broomstick he'd bought four weeks ago. Mum and Dad would be here in the morning, they'd even offered to buy tickets for them.

"Joycie," Katie cried, trying to turn the doorknob.

"Bell, they're not here. Your mum said they'd all be at the mo -"

"You _dare_ say that word and I'll hex your privates off!" Katie nearly shrieked.

"Then what use would I be to you and the baby?" He pulled her away from the door and led her back to the steps.

"She _can't_ be gone, Marcus, Joycie can't be gone!" Katie sobbed. "They said she was getting better. I knew I shouldn't have trusted these blasted muggle doctors! I should have insisted she see a proper trained mediwitch!"

"Bell, stop it now." Marcus squeezed her tightly to him. Katie dug her fingers into his robes, trying to steady herself. "There was nothing you could have done. There was nothing anyone could have done. Death just happens."

"Not in this town it doesn't, Marcus. I should have insisted she and the girls move away -"

"Katie! Buffy has a birthright to live up to in this place. Joyce knew and accepted that."

"She was so young, Marcus." Katie sniffled into his robes, knowing that as much as she hated it, her husband spoke the truth.

"I know. She was one hell of a woman. Threatened me before we started dating, you know," Marcus chuckled softly.

"Joycie?" Katie asked softly. "I can't imagine her doing that."

"Right, because you and her girls are so tame," Marcus scoffed.

"Exactly. Joyce is the levelheaded one. We three tend to fly off the handle a bit."

"She was only that way when someone threatened her girls," a new voice startled them. A blonde haired man in a long leather duster stood at the end of the walkway. "Cold-cocked me once for threatenin' Buffy."

"That would make you Spike," Katie whispered softly, remembering Joyce telling her about the bleached wonder who'd later come in for cocoa.

"And you'd be the witchy little sister with a hankering for the bad-boy type. Joyce mentioned you in passing once."

"What do you want, bloodsucker," Marcus snarled, pushing Katie behind him gently and reaching for his wand.

"Marcus, stop it. He won't hurt us."

"Well, not the Summers' girl anyway. I might like a go with stick-boy for a bit, love," Spike winked at Katie.

"I'm not fallin for your line, love. Besides, the sun will be up in a bit and I reckon you've got to scamper back to your hidey-hole."

"Bugger all. The slayer and her Scooby-gang just left the hospital. They'll be here soon."

"With that," Spike turned on his heel and raced from the home. Katie laughed at the sight of his duster bustling in the wind. It helped ease the hurt to laugh a bit.

"I can see what Joyce saw in him," Katie murmured, pulling Marcus back to her side. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of the last time they'd been in Sunnydale. "Joyce could always see through the bullshit."

"Remember the day she told the girls about you and I?" Marcus laughed.

"It was the same day she told me that Buffy was the slayer," Katie smiled. The smile faltered. "Oh, Merlin, Marcus. Who's gonna be there for the girls? Hank - that right bastard - is still with that slag and - they're so young."

"We'll figure something out."

Two cars pulled up in the driveway, startling both of them. Katie recognized the older man as Buffy's watcher, and she was on her feet running the second she spotted her nieces.

"Auntie Kaka?" Dawnie sobbed, running for her. Katie laughed at the old nickname her youngest niece still used for her.

"Aunt Katie?" Buffy said in a fog, not sure if she was really seeing her aunt or not.

Katie pulled them both in a tight embrace, squeezing them to her. Dawn buried her head in her shoulder and Buffy held herself stiffly for a second, her tension and pain so very obvious. Katie kissed her older niece's cheek gently, like Joyce had often done for her.

"Everything's going to be fine," Katie murmured to the two heartbroken girls. Buffy relaxed and squeezed her aunt's hand. "I'm here now, and I'm going to take care of everything. I promise, I'll try and make things right."

__

I promise you, Joycie, I'll take care of them for you.


End file.
